The Future of Perfection
by Bethyxx
Summary: One shot! The most randomest idea came to my head so I thought we'll write it up! ;) Please review :))


/The most randomest idea ever! Thought id' write it down! Haha! Enjoy! X

* * *

Zoe Hanna stood with the biggest grin on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. She placed her hand on her flat stomach before making small circles on her stomach; somehow it was quite relaxing for her and her baby. She slowly ran her hands over her perfect figure making sure she liked the way she looked.

She was wearing a dress, a white puffy dress not too puffy though; with sparkling diamonds all over it. She watches as the finishing touches were made by her stylist that helped her on a day like today. A long diamonded veil that was the perfect length and her perfect white dazzling heels that just about peeped out of the bottom of her dress that completed her look. Zoe Hanna was a blushing bride.

"Mummy looks like a princess" Came a little voice from the side of Zoe to which Zoe smiled down at. She smiled to her perfect 4 year old daughter that had the most perfect bright blue eyes and blonde hair- just like her father. In fact, she was her father's double. Zoe couldn't have been a prouder mother to her little girl.

"And look at mummy's little princess" Zoe smiled, gently kneeling to her daughter's height to give her some attention "Give us a twirl Grace" Zoe grinned proudly.

Grace smiled twirling around in a small circle before stopping, wrapping her arms around her mother and giving her a cuddle "I love you mummy" she said softly.

Zoe returned this hug "I love you too" she nodded , they stay like this for a few moments before she realized the time "Come on missy, let's go and see daddy" She smiled, standing back up and taking Grace's hand.

-x-

"Daddy?!" Shouted a young boy's voice from the kitchen much to his father's horror.

"Ethan, you better not be getting dirty!" His father shouted through as he attempted to fix his suit's tie, he was clear in some sort of panic and worry.

"Max, he is a kid... he'll be fine" Ryan nodded trying his best to support his best friend that he had knew since high school.

"No Zoe will go insane if I take him to the church with even a mark on his suit" Max exclaimed.

"I'm not" Ethan quickly rushed in to the living room, sitting down on the sofa as he watched his father struggle. Ethan was 3 years- the second child of Zoe and Max, but unlike his sister- he had inherited his mother's looks, soft brown hair along with those soft brown eyes and small facial expresses that Zoe pulled. Ethan had Max's personality though as he loved to play tricks and wind people up.

"Good boy" Max nodded as he finally managed to get his tie fastened in time for the car to pull up outside his house. He checked himself over before then making sure Ethan was dressed correctly "Right I actually think were ready" Max smiled taking his son's hand "And on time, mummy will be impressed" he laughed as he walked out to the cars.

-x-

Max stood at the front of the church, fiddling with his suit as the nerves began to kick in. He couldn't wait to see Zoe, he only left her and Grace last night and already missed them like crazy. He was the perfect family man now something he never ever saw himself as before he met Zoe back in the ED on his first day as the ED's new porter.

For what seemed a lifetime of waiting, the vicar finally asked everyone to stand; it was time. The rest of their future started here.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Max smiled softly once Zoe had finally reached him after her slow grand entrance.

"Not too bad yourself" she smirked softly.

"I try my best" he laughed before kissing her cheek.

-x-

"I Zoe Hanna, take you Max Walker to be my annoyingly loving husband" Zoe smiled, as she placed the gold ring on Max's finger.

Max smiled widely, picking up Zoe's ring and holding it by her finger "I Max Walker, take you Zoe Hanna to be my nagging beautiful wife" He smirked, placing the ring on her finger.

"And with the ring's now on both fingers, I now pronounce you man and wife" The vicar smiled "You may kiss your bride" he nodded.

Max smiled, placing his hands on Zoe's hips gently pulling her closer and locked their lips firmly together for a few moments while everyone clapped and cheered for the new married couple.

They all piled out of the church one by one in attempt to congratulate the new husband and wife and some even had the idea of covering the couple in confetti; plenty of it too. Max and Zoe had walked away to have some photographs as everyone stood around chatting to one another, making small talk about how beautiful Zoe looked or how perfect the service was. When everyone had photographs they all began to make their way to the reception expect for the family who stayed to have a family photograph- one they would cherish forever.

Max, Zoe, Grace, Ethan and unborn Baby Walker. The perfect family which lived happily ever after.

* * *

Random I know! just came too me :P But there we go, please r & r:) xxx


End file.
